Technical Field
The embodiments of the present invention relate to the technical field of interaction, in particular, to an interaction method and a display device.
Related Art
Many electronic devices are provided with display screens. A user is used to check various pieces of information on a display screen, comprising privacy information of the user. However, information displayed on the display screen is easily saw by other users, the privacy information of the user is possibly stolen by a malicious user, and thus a secure solution is required.